Puppet Master Turned Masseuse
by Eternal Icicle
Summary: Sakura is stressed. Enter Kankuro with his talented hands. What will he do to calm the little cherry blossom? Will their spark be the beginning of something more? He sure hopes so.


**_Hi everyone! I just had this idea and had to write it. I hope you enjoy all this lemony goodness. I'm not used to writing lemons so please be gentle. _**

**_Thanks,  
Eternal._**

* * *

**_Puppet Master Turned Masseuse_**

Sakura was rather nervous about this. Lying on a table with nothing but a towel covering her curves. She had been roped into a spa day by her best friend, Ino. The blond had been worried that Sakura had been pushing herself too hard in the hospital. The pinkette had become tired and irritable which, on top of her already fragile temper, wasn't good for her friends.

_'I'm naked. On a table. In a towel.'_she chanted in her head. Her heart was beating inhumanly fast as she waited for her masseuse to arrive. They were over ten minutes late and that was annoying Sakura. All she had wanted was to get it over and done with and then leave. Playing a waiting game was not her idea of relaxing. She sighed and laid her head on her arms, closing her eyes. They snapped open again when she heard the door open.

"Sorry I'm....late...." came a barritone voice as a man walked into the room.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0

Kankuro couldn't believe what he was seeing. Haruno Sakura, naked, in front of him, on a table. Sure, he'd seen naked women before. Many times. But she was so different. He felt his heart beating faster and faster. It was nearly suffocating. A blush rose to his tanned cheeks as he thought of what his hands would be doing to the pinkette in a few minutes. Ever since she had saved his life six years before, he had felt a connection between the two. He found his thoughts consumed with the medic. Her pale, silky skin. Her pastel pink hair which flowed gracefully down to the middle of her back. He preferred her with longer hair. Sakura had grown into a fine woman. He stepped towards Sakura's body and a smirk appeared on his face.

"Well, well, well. Haruno Sakura. Who thought I'd see you on my table." he smirked. The woman turned her head with a confused expression.

"How do you know my..._Kankuro_?!" she asked, her emerald eyes widening. A grin was on his face as his confidence was coming back.

"That's my name. Don't wear it out." he said.

"Can we just get this over with?" she asked, lying back down on the table with her head on her arms. Kankuro chuckled.

"Whatever you want." he said in a voice that was more husky than he had intended to make it. He towered over Sakura's petite form. He came to her shoulders. "Now then, I'll need you to relax your shoulders. I can't work when you're all _stiff_." Sakura's shoulders dropped slightly. Kankuro's smirk broadened. He was in complete control of the medic, "Good...very good." he said.

His hand gently ran across one of her shoulders, making Sakura shiver slightly. She was so sensitive. Kankuro knew he could have some fun with that. He drew intricate patterns on her skin with the tip of his index finger, enticing goosebumps to the surface of her silky skin. She moaned slightly. That was the sexiest sound he had ever heard. Kankuro could feel the blood rushing to his crotch, his pants constricting his growing arousal.

"Do you like that, pinky?" he growled.

"Mmm. Don't...call me....that." she sighed in annoyance and pleasure. Kankuro loved hearing her moan like that. Both of his hands gripped her shoulders lightly and began kneeding the flesh gently. He sent a burst of his chakra into Sakura's aching muscles. A louder moan was his reward. "Do that again...that's good." she sighed. Kankuro gladly obliged, sending another, larger burst into her body. The tingling sensation in Sakura's body was incredible. She could feel herself turning to jelly in the puppet-master's skilled hands.

Kankuro was in heaven. Having his hands on the woman of his dreams was more than he could have asked for. To be giving her pleasure like this, hearing her satisfied moans were the stuff of his fantasies. He had massaged many women and slept with even more, but none of them compared to the feeling he got when he touched Sakura. His own moan left his mouth. Luckily, Sakura didn't hear it over her own.

"Kankuro...that's good." she sighed, "More."

The puppet master's hands moved down her back. She could feel the tingle of his soothing chakra move down her back. His lightly calloused hands were gently kneeding her skin. It was such a betrayal of his appearance and attitude. The rough and tough Kankuro being gentle...almost, loving. A gasp escaped her lips as she felt something tickle her neck. She couldn't work out what it was until she felt something warm and wet tracing it.

_'Is he licking me?!'_ she asked herself. Normally, she would have punched anyone who dared to _lick _her through a wall but Kankuro's tongue was touching her in just the right way, turning her to mush as his hands worked her body in sensual touches. His lips left butterfly kisses along her neck.

"You taste great..._Sa-ku-ra_." he growled. The way he said her name made her whimper in pure bliss. Sakura had never had a man touch her in the way Kankuro was. He was making _her_ feel good. Like she was the only one that mattered. He was so good at what he did. How had she gone without his touch?

Kankuro was praying to the heavens that it wasn't all a dream. Haruno Sakura was actually _letting _him taste her. She was delicious. He could smell her slight vanilla scent. Kankuro _loved_ vanilla. No wonder he was so attracted to the medic. He needed her so much. Her touch, her scent. Just her.

"Kankuro..." she panted. Sakura could feel the heat building up inside her. She didn't want this to end. His name coming off her lips was more than Kankuro could take. He climbed onto the table and straddled her. His crotch pressed against her bottom as he lay down on top of her. He slowly began to grind his erection into the curves of her sweet behind, earning him pleasured moans. His lips caressed her shoulders and down to her shoulder blades. Sakura thought she was going to go insane. The pleasure was almost too much. Never had she expected a massage quite like this.

Kankuro's breath came to her left ear as he swept her pink locks out of the way. His tongue traced the outer shell slowly, torturing the medic. She let out a shuddering sigh. Kankuro nearly came when Sakura began to grind her behind into his crotch, it time with his slow thrusts. His moans mixed with hers to create a cacophony of pleasure within the room. "Kami, Sakura...that's good...so fucking good." he panted in her ear. He didn't think it could get any better than this until Sakura turned beneath him. His crotch was now pressed against her opening with just a towel and the material of his pants separating them.

Sakura's emerald eyes were half lidded out of bliss. She reached up and wound her hands into Kankuro's chocolate locks before pulling him into a soft yet passion filled kiss. Kankuro was shocked at first by the medic's forwardness but he soon relaxed and began to take control, showing Sakura who was boss. This was his room, his table and his job. He'd be damned if one of his clients was going to dominate him. Even if he loved them.

Kankuro's eyes widened at the thought. _Love_. He loved her. All those nights spent alone. He'd only thought of her. Lying next to him, cuddled up to his body. Sharing each other's warmth. Kankuro's hands cupped the cheeks of the medic and he added more power to the kiss. His tongue flitted out and traced her lips. Sakura granted the puppet master entrance and their tongues were soon locked in a dance, battling for dominance. A fight Sakura soon lost. Kankuro was determined to show his love that _he_was in charge. He broke the kiss and kissed all the way down to her neck where his tongue flitted over the pale flesh. He memorised the spot which made Sakura moan her loudest. He felt her hands move down his torso and begin tugging at the top of his banraku outfit. He lifted himself up and pulled it over his head and tossed it to the side of the room in one, graceful movement.

Sakura's dainty hands returned to Kankuro's defined chest and muscular arms. His normal outfit always hid it so it surprised her to see how athletic his build was.

"Like what you see?" he asked with a husky tone to his voice.

"Mmm." Sakura smirked seductively. Kankuro claimed her lips once more and pulled the towel down, revealing her chest. His skilled fingers rolled the hardened buds between his finger and thumb. Sakura let out a series of gentle moans and groans as he moved down her body. His mouth took one of her nipples into it and he flicked at it with his extremely talented tongue. The medic cried out in pleasure as Kankuro massaged the other breast at the same time. Kankuro smirked. He just loved how sensitive and responsive the pinkette was. "Kank...Kankuro!" she cried.

"Hmm?" he asked, "What is it babe?" He pulled up to her face and gave her a soft kiss. Sakura wrapped her legs around Kankuro's waist and returned the kiss. Their tongues danced once more, tasting the other. Kankuro swallowed Sakura's moans as his hand wandered down her body. He rubbed her thigh sensually, channelling chakra as he did. The soothing feeling was making Sakura wetter than ever. Kankuro's hand gently stroked her opening, making her moan again. When he slipped his finger into Sakura's tight heat she screamed out in pleasure. That set Kankuro off. He needed to hear more of her. He moved in and out slowly, watching her writhe and cry out in pure bliss. When he moved a second finger into her opening he moaned too. Even though it was just a finger, he felt like he was in heaven.

"Kankuro...I need you...please." she begged, rolling her hips into his fingers. Kankuro smiled and kissed her while he removed his fingers from her heat.

"Sakura...are you sure?" he asked. He didn't want to force her. She needed to be sure he was what she wanted.

"100%" she smiled, "I want you. _All_ of you."

Kankuro couldn't refuse his love. He sat up and hooked his fingers into the waistline of his pants and began to pull them down around his thighs. He then eased his boxers down too, revealing his erect member, standing proudly. He leaned over Sakura and looked into her eyes while he positioned himself at her entrance. She nodded and Kankuro thrust into her. The tight heat of the medic made Kankuro moan loudly. Sakura's back arched to meet Kankuro's muscular upper body. The towel slipped away from Sakura's body allowing Kankuro to see Sakura's toned stomach. He held Sakura close, allowing her to adjust before beginning a hard but slow pace.

"Fuck...this is too good...too fucking good." he groaned. Sakura couldn't speak, Kankuro had wiped all coherent thought out of her head. His thrusts were strong and she could feel his balls hitting her ass gently as he thrust inside her. Kisses were planted on Sakura's jaw and neck as he pleasured his lover. It was the absolute pinnacle of pleasure. Kankuro couldn't believe he was there with the perfect woman. Everything about her was perfection. Her slender form, her teasing moans. Everything about her just made Kankuro want to cum right there.

"KANKURO!" Sakura screamed when the puppet master struck her special spot, making her toes curl. Kankuro took this as permission to speed up. His thrusts increased in speed and power. Sakura's moans increased in volume and Kankuro joined her in moaning loudly. He wasn't a quiet lover. He was rough and loud but loving at the same time. Everything he did had Sakura in mind. He did everything to please her. Nothing else mattered to him other than her.

"Sakura...I'm close..." he panted as he felt his orgasm building. That was all he could say, the feeling of bliss was too intense to speak.

"Me too! Fuck!" she cried out. Kankuro's thrusts were hard, fast and erratic. Sakura's walls began to tighten around him. The friction and heat made Kankuro unable to hold on.

"Baby! Baby I'm cumming!" he shouted. With that said and another couple of hard thrusts, he and Sakura reached their orgasms together, screaming each other's names as Kankuro's seed filled his love. Spent and exhausted, Kankuro fell on top of Sakura, propping himself up on his elbows. Both of them were flushed and panting as they came down from their powerful orgasms.

Kankuro looked into Sakura's emerald eyes and kissed her softly. He had never been the cuddling type before but Sakura made him want to hold her close. He whispered heartfelt endearments into Sakura's ear.

"Well that really nice." came a female voice, "But could you please do that when someone else isn't in the room next time?"

The pair looked towards the other side of the room where they saw Ino lying on the opposite table looking very annoyed with a prominent blush on her face. Her masseuse had fled in terror. Sakura and Kankuro blushed profusely before laughing.

"Well, at least she got a good show eh?" Kankuro whispered to Sakura.

"Pervert." she smirked, pushing the puppet ninja playfully.

"And you love it." he grinned, kissing her.

* * *

**_I'm sorry if the ending is a little corny but I didn't want them to just randomly sleep together. I thought it was funny Sakura forgetting that Ino was on the spa day with her. Ino loved it. You just know she did :P_**

**_Thanks for reading. If you could find the time, please review :)_**

**_Eternal _**


End file.
